There's a Ghoul in the Attic
by MollyWeasleyObsessed
Summary: Hugo gets freaked out by a Ghoul in the attic of the Burrow
1. Hugo

**This is for the challenge 'Choose Your Path.' I actually started writing this at like one in the morning last night not realizing this could easily work for my next challenge lol. But it's actually gonna be apart of a multi chaptered fic of each Weasley grandchild's reaction to the Ghoul in the attic.**

Hearing a loud noise from the room upstairs, five-year-old Hugo made his way out of the bed he used while sleeping at the Burrow and exited the room he shared with his six-year-old sister, slowly walking towards the door across the hall. Cracking the door of his grandparent's room ever so slightly, he walked in and went to Arthur's side of the bed,

"Gwandpa Awthuw." He whispered urgently, "Wake up." He added as he tried to shake him from his sleep, getting a loud snore in response. Deciding it was a lost cause; he made his way to Molly's side of the bed and pulled himself up. With her being snuggled up so close to Arthur, Hugo knew that she wouldn't hear him so he, like Molly had done to Arthur, cuddled up next to her with his butt pushed into her stomach, letting his thumb drift to his mouth. Feeling someone cuddled into her body, Molly woke up and let her hand drift to the tiny head lying next to her bosom,

"Hugo, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Molly asked once she realized who it was as she sat up and pulled the half asleep Hugo onto her lap.

"Thewe was a loud noise upstaiws." Hugo replied as he once again snuggled up close to his grandmother.

"That would be the ghoul, my dear." Molly said as she gave a sleepy laugh.

"Is that the thing Daddy was talking about, Gwammy?" Hugo asked as he looked up at his grandmum.

"That would be the thing Daddy was talking about." Molly repeated as she thought back to when Ron teased Hugo about the ghoul earlier that day. "Now let's go back to bed, I'll make sure it doesn't make any more noises."

"No, Gwammy! We can't go back, it's scawy." Hugo exclaimed as he cuddled closer to Molly, trying to stop her from getting up.

"I'll put a silencing charm around your room, you won't be able to hear him, love." She replied as she stood up from the bed, setting Hugo on her hip.

"Will you stay with me?" Hugo asked as he rested his head on her shoulder, letting his eyelids droop.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep." Molly replied, walking out the door and into the room across the hall.

"Ok." Hugo replied softly as Molly set him down in his bed, taking a seat next to him. "Gwammy, how did it get there?" He added as he, again, crawled into Molly's lap and cuddled close to her chest, waking Rosie up. Not wanting to interrupt, she kept quiet.

"I don't know sweetheart, he's been here since we moved in." Molly replied as she wrapped her arms around Hugo. _Who's been here since they moved in?_ Rosie thought, keeping her eyes shut so no one would notice that she had woken up.

"Ok, Gwammy." Hugo said before he let his eyes droop, falling fast asleep once they did. Setting Hugo back onto the bed, Molly moved so she was standing up next to it.

"I love you, Hugo." She said quietly as she leaned down and kissed his forehead, pulling the covers over his tiny body before making her way towards the door.

"Grandma, what were you talking about?" Six-year-old Rosie said before her grandmum could walk out the door.

"It's nothing sweetie, I don't want to freak you out." Molly replied as she remembered to cast the silencing charm on their room. "Go back to sleep, darling." She added with a swift motion of her wand hand, walking over to Rosie's bed once she cast the spell she wanted to.

"Ok, I love you grandma." Rosie said as Molly leaned over and kissed her softly on the crown of her head.

"I love you too, Rosie." Molly whispered as she watched her fifth granddaughter fall asleep.


	2. Rosie

"Rosie!" Molly and Hermione breathed once they heard the five-year-old Rose scream loudly from the room next door.

"What's wrong Rosie, dear?" Molly asked once she ran into the living room and scooped her granddaughter into her arms.

"There was a loud noise from upstairs." Rosie replied as she wrapped her arms around Molly's neck and dug her face into her grandmother's chest as if it were to make the haunted memory disappear.

"We've been through this before, sweetheart. It's the ghoul that makes those sounds." Molly said soothingly as she felt a sob rack the body of her fifth granddaughter. "We've told you about the ghoul, haven't we?" She added as she made her way back into the kitchen, getting a nod indicating that they hadn't in response.

"Rosie, Grammy's told you about the ghoul. It's the thing that lives in the attic." Hermione said as she watched Molly take a seat at the kitchen table.

"Oh, that thing?" Rosie replied as she sat down on Molly's lap, taking to the shape of her figure.

"Yeah, that thing." Molly laughed as she cuddled Rosie close to her body and planted a soft kiss on the crown of her head. Having told her in-laws earlier that day that Rosie always talked about her favorite grandma, Hermione mouthed 'watch this' to both Arthur and Molly.

"Rosie, sweetheart, do you want Auntie Ginny to hold you?"

"No!" She moaned in response as she tried to get as far away from Hermione as possible.

"How 'bout Auntie Angie?"

"No!" She moaned louder as tears threatened to spill over.

"Do you want Grandpa Arthur to hold you?"

"No!" Rosie moaned as loud as she could muster as she stood up and wrapped her arms around Molly's neck, nuzzling her chest once her arms were safely wrapped around her grandmother's neck.

"I won't let them take you, love. You can stay right here." Molly whispered as she kissed her granddaughter's forehead.

"Ok, Grammy." Rosie uttered as she sniffled back tears that were still threatening to spill over. Rosie stayed attached to her grandmother's hip for the rest of the night due to one creak from the ghoul living in the attic.

**The whole idea of Rosie moaning 'no' loudly came from my 3-year-old neighbor. Whenever I help my friend babysit her and her brothers [the 3-year-old lives across the street from me and my friend lives a couple houses down] we always threaten her to change her into her bathing suit and she will say 'no' really loudly and it's always really funny because that's how we get her to stop being psycho. So that's how I got the idea(:**


	3. Molly II

_"I'm sorry! It was an accident!"_

"What's wrong, Molly, sweetheart?" Molly asked as she turned around and squatted in front of the six-year-old Molly II. Having just run into the kitchen from the living room, Molly II decided the safest place from her teasing cousins was behind her grandmother.

"Louis and Freddie are making fun of me." The crying Molly II replied.

"Why are they making fun of you?" Molly asked as she pulled Molly II into a hug and picked her up.

"Because I started crying when I heard a noise from upstairs." Molly II sniffled as she wrapped her arms around her grandmother's neck, wishing for the memory to disappear.

"Fred, Louis!" Molly yelled as she felt her eighth grandchild tense up. "Shh sweetheart, I won't let them tease you." She added, knowing exactly why Molly II tensed up.

"What's wrong, Grandma?" Freddie asked as he entered the kitchen, Louis close behind him.

"Why were you making fun of your cousin?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"She started crying because she heard a creak in the attic." Freddie replied, feeling guilty as he heard Molly II sniffle.

"That wasn't a creak she heard, love. That was the ghoul." Molly said as she cupped Freddie's chin, scaring ten-year-old Louis in response.

"I-I'm sorry, Molly! It was an accident." He stuttered as he started to shake.

"Awe, sweetheart, don't cry. It's not a bad ghoul, he just likes to make noise when he thinks it's to quiet." Molly reassured as she pulled Louis close to her, feeling him nuzzle her chest once he was close enough to her body.

"Merlin's beard." 13-year-old Freddie said, "She's joking."

"I'm not, go ask your father and he'll tell you there's a ghoul in the attic."

"Is Molly alright, Mum?" Ron asked as he entered the kitchen seconds later. Hearing what was going on, he wanted to know what happened.

"Yeah, she's fine." Molly said as she looked at the grandchild in her arms, "Now tell your nephew that there's a ghoul in the attic."

"Who doesn't believe Grandma that there's a ghoul in the attic?" Ron asked as he stopped dead in his tracks towards the pantry.

"It's Freddie that doesn't believe me." Molly replied as Louis turned around to look at his uncle.

"Now Freddie, why wouldn't you believe your grandmother?" Ron asked as he dropped to his knee in front of Freddie, "She does know everything, you know."

"Because all Molly heard was the wood creak." Freddie replied as he rolled his eyes.

"No, it was the ghoul!" Molly II finally stated as she turned her head to look at her older cousin.

"We'll get him to believe us, ok, sweetheart?" Molly said as she felt a sob rack the body of her eighth grandchild.

"Ok, Grandma." Molly II stated as Ron went on to telling a story of the ghoul, finally convincing Freddie that there really was one in the attic. The rest of the night, Molly II made sure to stick by her grandmother's side in case her cousins were to make fun of her again for her sudden outburst of tears when she heard the ghoul make a sound.


	4. Lucy

"Mummy, did you hear that noise?" Lucy asked once she was standing next to Audrey's chair.

"What noise, love?" Audrey replied as she looked down at her five-year-old daughter.

"There was a loud noise from upstairs." Lucy explained as she started to tear up, not liking the fact that she was the only one that heard the noise.

"Go ask Grandma, Lucy, dear." Percy said as he also looked at his daughter, "She hears everything." He added, knowing exactly what she heard. Crawling under the dinner table like any other five-year-old would, Lucy made her way to the head of the table and pulled herself into her grandmother's lap.

"Grandma, did you hear that loud noise?" She asked once she was sitting comfortably on Molly's lap. Seeing Percy mouth 'the ghoul', Molly nodded her head.

"I did, sweetheart, that was the ghoul in the attic."

"What's a ghoul?" Lucy asked, as she turned around, intrigued by the idea of a ghoul.

"The ghoul, my dear, is a creature we have that makes noise when it things it's too quite." Molly replied as she planted a soft kiss on her youngest grandkid's forehead.

"Is it a bad ghoul?" Lucy asked as she scooted closer to her grandmother's chest and rested her head on her shoulder, letting her eyes droop once her head was comfortably lying down. With it being Lucy's bedtime, there was no doubt that she was tired.

"The ghoul's not a bad ghoul." Molly chuckled as she wrapped her arms around her grandchild, cuddling her closer to her chest.

"Ok, Grandma." Lucy replied sleepily. Within minutes, Lucy was happily asleep on her grandmother's lap.

"Perce, I'm going to go put her on our bed." Molly said once she realized that she had a sleeping child on her lap, five minutes later.

"Ok thanks, Mum." Percy said as he watched his mother stand up and walk up the stairs, "Oh and put a silencing charm around your room, I wouldn't want her to wake up to the ghoul."

"I know." Molly called as she climbed up the stairs, lying Lucy down on the bed in the master bedroom once she made it up four flights of stairs.

"I love you, Luce." Molly stated as she kissed her youngest grandchild on the forehead. Once she was downstairs again, the night seemed to fly by as everyone talked and laughed.


	5. Roxanne

"Hi, sweetheart." Molly said as she looked down at the grandchild she was feeding. "You're just like your daddy, aren't you?" She added when she felt Hugo wrap his tiny fist around her finger.

"Mum!" Ron groaned from across the room, embarrassment evident in his voice.

"What? You use to do the same exact thing he's doing right now." Molly replied as she looked up at Ron.

"What's he doing?" Hermione asked, wanting to know more about Ron when he was little.

"He's grabbing onto my finger." Molly replied, "And Ronnie use to grab onto anything he could when I fed him." She added, much to Ron's embarrassment.

"Awe that's really cute, Ron." Hermione stated as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Hi, Hugo." Molly said seconds later as she smiled warmly at the five-month-old baby in her arms, noticing a smile flicker across his face behind the bottle. "You're a good baby, you know that?" She added as she let soft chuckle exit her mouth.

"She really is amazing with kids." Hermione uttered as she watched her mother-in-law feed her second child.

"She did have seven of her own, love." Ron replied, surprising Hermione in response.

"I know, but I just love watching her interact with them." Hermione stated as she watched Roxanne walk into the room and over to the settee Molly was sitting on.

"Why are you crying, love?" She heard Molly ask as Roxanne pulled herself up onto the settee and cuddle close to her grandmother, taking to the form of her figure once she was comfortable.

"I heard a loud noise from upstairs and I can't find Mummy and Daddy." Roxanne replied as she rested her head in the crook of Molly's arm.

"They're outside fighting about having another baby." Hermione mouthed when Molly looked over at her confused.

"There's nothing to be scared of, sweetheart. The ghoul made that noise." Molly stated as what Hermione said registered in her head.

"Is the ghoul bad?" Roxanne asked as she nuzzled the side of Molly's chest.

"No, the ghoul isn't bad." Molly chuckled as she took the bottle out of Hugo's mouth and rested him on her shoulder. "When he thinks it's too quite he likes to make a lot of noise." She added as she softly patted his back.

"Ok, Grandma." Roxanne replied as she heard a burp exit Hugo's mouth.

"Is Roxie alright, Mum?" George asked as he stormed into the room seconds later, taking a seat next to Molly once he walked over to the settee.

"Yepp, she's fine, just freaked out by the ghoul." Molly replied as he took Hugo out of her arms, letting Roxanne crawl into her lap. The rest of the night Roxanne was found next to her grandmother in case she heard the loud noise again.


	6. Dominique

"Grandma, where's Mummy and Daddy?" Dominique asked as she entered the kitchen were Molly and Harry were talking. Having just heard a loud noise from upstairs, she had no idea what she heard or what to do.

"I think they went outside to take a walk. Is everything alright, sweetie?" Molly asked as she squatted down in front of her fourth grandchild.

"I heard a loud noise from upstairs." The five-year-old Dominique replied as she nervously played with her shirt. Quite frankly, she didn't want to tell her grandmother that she heard a noise. She was afraid that she was going to be made fun of.

"It was just your imagination, Dom. I'm sure it was nothing." Harry stated as he looked up from James Sirius, who was sleeping in his arms.

"Harry!" Molly squealed when she noticed Dominique tear up.

"What! I've never in my time of living here heard a noise from upstairs!" Harry teased as he watched Molly stand up, grab a towel and smack him with it.

"You know as well as everyone else that that was the ghoul!" Molly replied as she picked up the now crying Dominique, rocking her ever so slightly when she felt her granddaughter wrap her legs around her waist.

"I was teasing her Molly, relax." Harry replied as a bright red crept onto his cheeks, feeling guilty for making his niece cry.

"You're ok, sweetheart. The ghoul isn't going to hurt you, he only likes to make noise when he thinks it's too quiet in the house." Molly said soothingly, feeling a sob rack the tiny body of her third granddaughter.

"Is it going to hurt me?" Dominique stuttered after she nuzzled her grandmother's chest, rubbing her eyes when she looked up at Molly.

"I wouldn't let it hurt you." Molly stated as she kissed Dominique's forehead, thinking she was exactly like her father.

"I love you Grandma." Dominique sighed happily, glad that she doesn't have to worry about the ghoul hurting her.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Molly replied as she shifted Dominique to her hip. The rest of the night she was either found next to her grandmother or near her parents in case she was going to get hurt by the ghoul.


End file.
